defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
12 december
1900 - 1999 *1920 - In de nacht van 11 op 12 december vindt The Burning of Cork plaats. Gedurende die nacht werden grote delen van het centrum van de stad Cork in de as gelegd door Engelse paramilitaire organisaties, als de Auxiliaries en de Black and Tans. *1935 - Op initiatief van Heinrich Himmler wordt in Berlijn de Lebensborn Vereniging opgericht. De idee achter deze vereniging was het verhogen van het geboortecijfer teneinde een zuiver, Arisch ras te scheppen in overeenstemming met nationaal-socialistische rassen- en gezondheidsideologie. *1939 - Tijdens de winteroorlog wordt de Slag bij Tolvajärvi gestreden. *1939 - De Belgische kamer verklaart zich bereid tot militaire steun aan Nederland en Luxembrug indien deze landen worden aangevallen. *1939 - Frankrijk en Groot Brittanië sturen wapens naar Finland waar de winteroorlog woedt. *1940 - Joegoeslavië en Hongarije sluiten het pact van de altijddurende vriendschap. *1941 - Tweede bezoek van de Nederlander Anton Mussert aan Adolf Hitler. Hij legt er de eed van trouw af als Germaans Führer. *1941 - De Nederlandse onderzeeboot Hr. Ms. K XII brengt tijdens een patrouille in de Zuid-Chinese Zee een onbekend vrachtschip van +/- 8.000 ton tot zinken. *1941 - Adolf Hitler houdt een toespraak tot een gezelschap van Reichsleiters en Gauleiters van de NSDAP. Volgens historicus Christian Gerlach zou Hitler hier het finale besluit tot de Endlösung hebben bekend gemaakt. *1942 - Station X, Bletchey Park slaagt erin de Enigma U-boot code te kraken. Ze kon dit verwezelijken door ondermeer buitgemaakte codeboeken van de U-559. Dit kraken heeft ernstige gevolgen voor de Duitse U-boten in de Atlantische Oceaan. *1942 - Legergroep Hoth start een poging om het - in Stalingrad belegerde - 6e leger te ontzetten. De poging duurt tot 24 december 1942 en men komt echter niet verder dan tot 48 km voor Stalingrad en wordt dan door de Sovjets terug gedreven. *1943 - De Duitse U-boot U 2 krijgt een nieuwe commandant. Oblt. Helmut Herglotz geeft zijn functie door aan Oblt. Wolfgang Schwarzkopf. *1943 - Veldmaarschalk Rommel krijgt van het Oberkommando der Wehrmacht de opdracht de kustverdediging van de Atlantikwall te inspecteren. Hij is als opperbevelhebber van legergroep B onder de opperbevelhebber West, Gerd von Rundstedt, geplaatst. *1944 - Tweede en laatste dag waarbij Hitler zijn generaals en divisiecommandanten van de Heeresgruppe B in zijn hoofdkwartier twee dagen bij elkaar liet komen. Hij wilde hun mededelen dat zijn besluit mbt het Ardennenoffensief onveranderd bleef en de 'grote doelstelling' werd nagestreefd. *1985 - Een DC-8 van Arrow Air stort neer na het opstijgen in Gander op Newfoundland. Daarbij komen 256 personen om. Onder hen 248 leden van de Amerikaanse 101st Airborne Division. 2000 - ... *2003 - Heydar Aliyev sterft op 80 jarige leeftijd. Aliyev was president in Azerbeidzjan en een generaal binnen de KGB. *2006 - Tweede en laatste dag van een conferentie in Iran over het ontkennen van de holocaust. *2006 - Gerrit Kleinveld sterft op 91 jarige leeftijd te Doorn. Kleinveld was een Nederlandse verzetsstrijder in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. december|12